Triple Team
by Aphonic
Summary: The war is coming.


"Jou, take this letter to Chiken-san. And hurry to get back. We never know what is going on these days," Jou's older sister handed Jou the letter. She smirked as she turned back to the sink and started washing dishes.  
Jou stared at the letter and muttered to herself, "I always get stuck with the dumb jobs." She turned around, her red hair flying behind her. "Fine! Don't expect me to do the laundry!" Jou walked out the door.  
Children played on the sidewalk and some adults sat in lawn chairs, relaxing in the sun. Chiken-san sat on a chair at the top of the stairs, looking at the people. A fancy umbrella was held over her head.  
Jou shook her head and walked over the lawn and to the stairs. "Konnichiwa, Chiken-san!" Jou lifted her hand and waved to the woman. "My sister told me to deliver this!"  
Jou walked up the stairs slowly and carefully, since they were old and didn't have any railings. As soon as Jou got on the top step, she bowed to Chiken-san. "Chiken-san, here is the letter." Jou smiled and handed her the letter.  
Chiken-san took the letter and looked at Jou. "The war is coming," she said in a low voice. "The war is coming for us all." She nodded as if agreeing to her own prediction.  
"What war, Chiken-san?" Jou asked, lowering her voice to match Chiken-san's low tone. A trunk rumbled up the road and stopped in between Jou's and Chiken-san's house. Two guys stood up and started shooting the closest people with stun guns.  
"Go, Jou. Save yourself." Chiken-san said and looked at the men. She motioned with her hand as if to get a fly away. Chiken-san nodded again and looked at Jou. "Go!"  
Jou nodded and jumped off the stairs and ran behind her house. She collapsed against the wall and waited until she heard the truck leave.  
She stood up and turned around. Standing on her tiptoes, she peaked over into the window. "I can't see anyone. It's too dark!" She whispered.  
"What are you doing?" A voice called behind her.  
"Ah!" Jou screamed and fell backwards, bumping into whoever talked. She turned around and stood up and looked the boy over. He was a bit taller than her, had blonde hair with dyed tips, and brown eyes. He wore a loose dark red tank top and light pants. "Are you with them?"  
"No, are you?"  
"Of course not, are you?"  
He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "What happened? Have they already been here?" He looked around the side of the house.  
"No. I'm just hiding back here for no reason!" Jou crossed her arms and yelled. She walked around the other side and the boy followed.   
"Wait up! Who are you and why are you the only one here?" the boy yelled to her as she began to open the side door.  
"My name is Jou. You are..?" Jou opened the door and took a step inside, letting her eyes get used to the darkness.  
"Spork. My name is Spork." Spork smiled and climbed up the steps and into the doorway behind Jou.  
"Tachi! Saiko!" Jou yelled and continued through the house into the living room. "Tachi! Sai?"  
"Jou!" A six year old boy with blonde hair came out from under an overturned couch and hugged Jou's leg.  
"Tachi! I am so glad you are alright! What happened?" Jou picked up her littled brother and held him.  
"It was terrible. Some men came in and was taking everyone out to this van. It was terrible, Jou." Tachi wrapped his small arms around her neck and looked at Spork. "Who's he?"  
"That's Spork." Jou answered and set Tachi down. "Where's Saiko?"  
Tachi bowed his head and spoke quietly, "Sorry, Jou. They got Sai."  
"I can help you get them back." Spork said and steadied his eyes on the ground. "I know what they are and what they are trying to do."  
"What?" Tachi and Jou asked in unison. They both turned to look at Spork.  
"They are aliens. They came to earth to steal people's control and turn them evil. They live in the school, where the spaceship crashed. They live off a the power of a strange fruit. We can join forces and destroy them if you want your family back."  
"Of course, Spork!" Jou yelled and put up her hand. "We are the Triple Team!"   
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
